rain
by heepetals
Summary: Bunyi tabrakan itu memecahkan langit sore. tubuh laki-laki itu tergeletak, darah keluar di setiap kulitnya yang robek, semua yang ia lakukan sepanjang bulan ini terbayang-bayang di pelupuk matanya.Apa ini mimpi? ia bertanya pada diri sendiri.


**Fanfiction pertama Heepetals**

**Pairing: EunHae**

**Menatap:**

**Semua anggota suju, changmin, dll.**

**Waring: YAOI, Multichapter, asmara, Terluka / kenyamanan**

**Hujan-pasal 1**

Gerimis menggantung sore itu, semburat senja tertutupi awan kelabu tipis setia menemani gerimis yang turun. Namun kota Seoul seolah tidak peduli, selalu sibuk seperti biasanya. Gerimis hanya membuat beberapa orang berlari mencari tempat berlindung menghindarinya. Begitu pula Lee Hyukjae, ia menutupi kepalanya dengan tas sekolah, tidak peduli jika buku-buku sekolahnya akan basah karena gerimis.

Hyukjae berteduh dibawah sebuah halte di tepi jalan menuju rumahnya. Ia duduk di ujung bangku halte itu sambil memeluk ransel miliknya , dengan bosan ia menatap gerimis yang perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi rintik hujan. Seorang laki-laki berdiri diujung lain halte, laki-laki itu bermain-main dengan rintik air yang turun. Ia memakai seragam sekolah sama seperti Hyukjae. Laki-laki itu tersenyum seperti tengah menghibur dirinya sendiri, senyumnya terlihat lemah karena wajahnya terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Walaupun begitu dia terlihat sangat tampan dibasahi rintik hujan yang jatuh. Ia memutar payung yang di bawanya, membuat air hujan terbang membasahi pakaiannya.

Hyukjae menghela napas, ia sudah pasrah menunggu hujan yang sepertinya tidak akan berhenti berjam-jam lagi . Ia menatap iri pada payung yang di bawah laki-laki itu. Andaikan hari ini ia membawa payung, ia tidak akan terlambat untuk makan malam.

Baru saja ia akan nekad menerobos hujuan laki-laki itu sudah berada didepannya dan mengulurkan payungnya pada Hyukjae.

" Ambilah" katanya dengan suara lirih . Ia tersenyum.

" Tidak, tak usah. Lebih baik kau saja yang pakai, rumahku tak jauh dari sini." Hyukjae menolaknya dengan halus walaupun dalam hati ia sangat menginginkan payung itu.

" Ambilah, aku tahu kau membutuhkannya." Laki-laki itu tersenyum pada Hyukjae tangannya masih terulur.

Hyukjae menatap laki-laki itu, ada yang aneh dengannya terlihat sekali ia sedang bersedih. Matanya sendu, jejak air mata dikedua pipinya terlihat jelas, sepertinya ia menangis beberapa waktu yang lalu. Senyumnya juga menyedihkan. Suaranya yang lirih seolah akan di telan oleh derasnya hujan. Entah mengapa Laki-laki itu mengingatkan Hyukjae pada upacara pemakaman.

" Pulanglah sebelum hujannya tambah deras. Mungkin dirumah banyak yang menghawatirkanmu." Kata laki-laki itu.

" Kau yakin? Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Hyukjae padanya.

" Hmm seseorang akan menjemputku." Jawabnya lirih. Ia menyodorkan payung itu ketangan Hyukjae.

" Tapi bagaimana aku mengembalikannya, kita bahkan belum berkenalan." Hyukjae tersenyum padanya.

" Namaku Donghae, Lee Donghae. Dan simpan saja payungnya." Donghae menghela nafas dan tersenyum pada Hyukjae.

" Aku Hyukjae, Lee Hyukjae." Mereka berdua bersalaman. Dan Hyukjaepun memilih bergegas pulang. Namun ketika ia akan pergi Hyukjae merasakan tangannya ditarik seseorang. Seketika ia membalikan badannya, disana berdiri Lee Donghae yang baru di kenalnya beberapa waktu yang lalu menunduk sambil memegang tangan Hyukjae.

Hyukjae menatap bingung pada laki-laki menyedihkan itu, ia hendak bertanya apa yang membuatnya menghentikan langkah Hyukjae. Namun laki-laki itu tiba-tiba membuka mulutnya " Maaf, kau boleh pulang" katanya sambil tertunduk.

Sejenak Hyukjae yakin ia melihat air mata jatuh dari wajah laki-laki itu. Namun dengan gesit tangan Lee Donghae menghapusnya dan mendorong Hyukjae untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya yang tertunda .

Hyukjae tetap disana, sejenak berfikir akan sikap aneh Lee Donghae. Namun karena ingat betapa perutnya kelaparan, Hyukjae akhirnya memilih untuk pulang. Untuk terakhir kalinya Hyukjae untuk menatap Lee Donghae sekali lagi. Laki-laki itu masih berdiri di sana dengan wajah sembab yang menyedihkan.

Lee Donghae melemparkan senyum getir yang tertuju pada Hyuukjae. Dia terus menatap Hyukjae sebelum akhirnya memutuskan berbalik dan menerobos hujan. Donghae menghilang ditengah derasnya hujan yang membasahi kota Seoul, ia tidak peduli dengan pakiannya yang basah atau Hyukjae yang tercengang melihatnya. Ia amat bingung melihat kejadian itu dan sempat terpaku di tempatnya, namun akhirnya memutuskan melanjutkan perjanan pulang.

" Apa ia sengaja" pikir Hyukjae sambil mengingat sikap Lee Donghae yang misterius beberap menit yang lalu. Namun ia memutuskan untuk melupakan kejadian tadi, toh mereka jugaa tak akan bertemu lagi, tidak ada alasan untuk tetap memikirkannya.

~ (/ ToT) / ~

Hawa dingin yang menusuk tubuhnya seketika hilang ketika Hyukjae memasuki rumahnya yang hangat. Aroma masakan tercium dari dapur membuat Hyukjae tersadar betapa laparnya ia. Baru saja ia akan menuju dapur, suara kegaduhan terdengar dari rumah yang mulanya tenang itu.

" Ya! Kim Jongwoon sudah kubilang jangan terus berkeliaran tidak jelas. Aku dan Kyuhyun baru saja mengepel lantai yang kau injak itu." Suara itu bernada tinggi dan memekakkan telinga, sudah pasti itu Heechul-hyung pikir Hyukjae, dan tentu saja ia sedang dalam mood yang sangat buruk.

" Ma,maaf Hyung, aku tak akan berkeliaran lagi. Kyuhyunie, Heechul-hyung ...Fighting..!." Permintaan maaf itu terdengar sangat buru-buru dan tidak tulus , Hyukjae yakin Jongwoon-hyung sedang berlari menghindari amarah kyuhyun dan Heechul saat ini.

Dengan hati-hati akhirnya ia memutuskan menyelinap kedapur sebelum tertangkap Kyuhyun maupun Heechul. Namun baru saja ia hampir melewati ruang tamu, seseorang menghentikannya. Dengan yakin orang itu menodongkan gagang pel kewajah Hyukjae seperti sebuah pedang.

" Kalau kau bergerak selangkah lagi, maka gagang pel ini akan bersarang di kepalamu _Hyung_." Kata orang itu pada Hyukjae. Tangannya yang putih menggenggam erat gagang pel. Senyum sinis terukir diwajahnya yang tampan. Orang itu Kyuhyun yang berwajah malaikat namun berhati sebaliknya, _dongsaeng_ paling menyebalkan sekaligus _evil magnae_ di rumah mereka. Julukan itu memang cocok untuknya karena, Kyuhyun bisa membuat hancur hati orang hanya dengan lidahnya yang tajam.

"Kyu-_ya _biarkan _Hyung_mu ini lewat, aku benar-benar lapar." Hyukjae memohon pada _dongsaeng_nya itu.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum, senyum sinis yang sangat sesuai dengan wajahnya yang tampan. Tak lama setelah itu ia berteriak.

" _Hyung._..Heechuliie-_hyung_ ..! kemarilah lihat apa yang dilakukan Lee Hyukjae, _Hyung_! " terdengar bunyi langkah tergesah-gesa setelah teriakan Kyuhyun itu, Heechul datang dari arah tangga lantai dua membawa sisa amarahnya pada Jongwoon.

" _Ya!_ Kenapa kau berteriak?, berisik!" Katanya pada Kyuhyun, wajahnya ditekuk. Jelas sekali ia tengah marah, rambutnya yang berwarna merah gelap diikat, membuat Heechul terlihat seperti seorang perempuan .

" Hyung biarkan aku lewat..." suara Hyukjae terdengar sangat kecil dan hampir menghilang ketika ia menatap Heechul yang lebih mirip dewa kematian daripada seorang kakak, air menetes dari kemejanya yang agak basah. Tetesan air yang jatuh itu, serta jejak kaki yang di tinggalkan oleh Hyukjae di lantai tertangkap mata Heechul. Tanpa aba-aba lagi ia langsung meneriaki _dongsaeng_nya yang sudah menciut itu.

" _Ya!_ Lee Hyukjae,lebih baik aku melihat lantai itu bersih dalam 5 menit atau kau tak akan melihat kamarmu malam ini." Katanya dengan penuh emosi, Hyukjae hanya bisa menatap lantai yang ada dibawahnya. Sementara itu Kyuhyun tertawa sinis di samping Heechul, sama sekali tidak memberikan belas kasih pada Hyukjae.

Hyukjae langsung bergegas menerima pel dari tangan Kyuhyun dan mulai mengepel. Dalam hati ia merutuki dua mahluk berlidah tajam itu. Entah kenapa, hari ini mereka sangat menyebalakan, biasanyakan mereka selalu bertentangan, tapi kenapa hari ini kompak dan jadi lebih menyebalkan.

Jawabannya sederhana saja, keduanya di paksa Ryeowook untuk membersihkan seluruh rumah sepanjang hari ini, dengan ancaman tidak di beri sarapan dan makan malam 2 bulan jika mereka menolak. Heechul dan Kyuhyun yang bahkan terlalu malas untuk merebus mie dan alergi terhadap dapur tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, dengan wajah kusut keduanya membersihkan rumah sepanjang hari dibawah pengawasan Ryeowook yang cerewet.

Wajar mereka berdua sangat marah ketika Jongwoon dan Hyukjae bergantian mengotori lantai yang sudah mereka bereskan dengan taruhan sarapan dan makan malam buatan Ryeowook yang berharga.

Karena beberapa alasan Hyukjae memang tidak tinggal bersama orangtuanya ia tinggal disebuah rumah kost di Seoul bersama beberapa orang lainnya. Kim Heechul, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Ryeowook, dan Kim Jongwoon adalah penghuni selain hyukjae. Selain mereka masih ada Lee Sungmin dan Park Jungsoo yang tinggal disana.

Hyukjae baru bisa makan tigapuluh menit setelah ia berkutat dengan kain pel membersihkan semua jejak yang ditinggalkannya. Semua orang saat itu tengah menikmati makan malam ketika Hyukjae masuk kedapur yang penuh . Ruangan itu terasa sangat berisik dan penuh sesak. Ryeowook sedang membereskan dapur mengeluh tentang kelakuan para Hyungnya serta Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tidak bisa di ajak membersihkan rumah. Sementara itu Jungsoo yang baru pulang dari kampusnya mengeluh tentang tugasnya yang kini menumpuk. Lain mereka lain pula Jongwoon yang duduk disebelah Heechul, ia menatap sebuah kertas yang ada ditangannya dengan serius

" Hyung bisa tidak kau mengajarkan aku matematika dan bahasa inggris? Minggu depan aku ada ujian." Ia berkata pada Heechul yang hanya menatap makanannya dan menunggunya dingin.

" Jangan tanya bahasa inggris padaku,tapi kalau matematika mungkin bisa. Tapi aku tidak janji padamu." Jawab Heechul santai.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya diam menikmati makanan mereka yang disiapkan Ryeowook.

" Hyung kudengar dari Changmin,kau terlibat masalah dengan Choi Siwon." Kata Kyuhyun sambil memakan makanan Sungmin yang ada di sebelahnya.

" _Ani_." Jawab Hyukjae santai.

" Choi Siwon? Siapa?" Jungsoo yang sejak tadi masih memikirkan tugas kuliahnya ikut tertarik dengan pembicaraan mereka.

" Kalau ku jelaskanpun kau tidak akan tahu Hyung." Jawab Kyuhyun tidak sopan, yang akhirnya berbuah pukulan dari Sungmin." _Ya_!, jaga ucapanmu." Kata Sungmin serius.

" Hyung, benar kau terlibat masalah dengannya?" Ryeowook juga ikut-ikutan bertanya.

" Sudah kubilangkan tidak, aku tidak pernah berurusan dengannya." Jawab Hyukjae sambil mengunyah nasi.

" Baguslah kalau begitu. Jangan sampai berurusan dengannya Hyung,kau pasti kalah jauh. Selain anak pemilik yayasan, dia juga tampan dan sikapnya juga baik. Kudengar banyak yang menyukainya, bahkan ada yang mengatakan kalau Kangin _sunbae_ takut padanya. Kalau kau sampai bermasalah dengannya maka matilah kau Hyung." Ryeowook menatap serius pada Hyukjae. Namun Hyukjae lebih memilih makan dari pada memikirkan perkataan Ryeowook yang seorang penggosib ternama itu.

"Hyukjae pastilah gila kalau bermasalah dengan orang seperti Choi Siwon itu." Sindir Heechul pada Hyukjae.

" Hyung kau meremehkan aku?" tanya Hyukjae tak terima.

" _Ani_, aku tidak meremehkanmu tapi itu kenyataannya." Balas Heechul.

" Wah _Hyung _kau meremehkan adikmu ini. Aku tidak takut sama sekali dengan Choi Siwon." Kata Hyukjae meyakinkan _Hyung_nya yang mencibir dibalik sendok makan.

" Oh baguslah kalau begitu."jawab Heechul .

" Tapi _Hyung_ kau yakin tidak terlibat masalah dengannyakan?" tanya Kyuhyun sekali lagi, kali ini dengan serius.

" Tidak Kyuhyun-ah. Aku berani bersumpah aku tidak pernah terlibat apapun dengan Choi Siwon, memangnya kenapa? Kelihatannya kau yakin sekali kalau aku terlibat masalah dengannya." Hyukjae balik bertanya pada Kyuhyun.

" Tidak, hanya saja Changmin sangat yakin kau terlibat masalah dengannya. Dia mendengar Choi Siwon membicarakan mu dan Yuri, anak kelas sebelah dengan Kangin _seonbae. _Kau tahukan _hyung_ tidak ada yang pernah selamat jika berurusan dengan Kangin _sunbae_. Satu lagi lebih baik kau jauhi Yuri itu." Kyuhyun menjelaskan pada _hyung_nya yang hanya mengangguk tak peduli sambil menyendok makanannya.

" Oh iya Hyukjae-ya, Shindong juga mengatakan hal yang sama padaku,lebih baik kau jahui si Yuri itu." Jongwoon tiba-tiba menyeletuk.

"Kenapa kalian semua menyuruhku menjauhi Yuri? dia _hoobae_ yang baik. Oh iya _hyung _bicara soal Yuri, boleh aku pinjam sepatumu?" Jawab Hyukjae tak peduli sambil menatap Heechul yang ada di depannya.

" Untuk apa?" Jawab Heechul dengan nada agak ketus, pandangannya seolah berkata 'apa hubungannya sepatuku dengan si Yuri itu?'.

" Sabtu depan aku akan pergi dengan Yuri." Jawab Hyukjae santai, sontak semua orang didekatnya menatap tak percaya pada Hyukjae, baru saja diperingatkan dia sudah mau berkencan dengan Yuri.

" Tidak, aku tidak akan meminjamkannya padamu. Dari pada kau meminjam sepatuku lebih baik kembalikan T-sirt yang kau pinjam." Kata Heechul dengan jutek. Ia masih ingat jelas T-sirtnya yang tidak di kembalikan Hyukjae, yang membuat ia merombak seluruh isi lemarinya agar tidak ada yang mau meinjam bajunya lagi.

" _Hyung_ ikhlaskan saja T-sirt itu, lagi pula itukan sudah lama sekali. Kali ini aku pasti akan mengembalikannya, _hyung_."

" Tidak aku tidak mau, lagi pula baru tadi Kyuhyun dan Jongwoon memperingatkanmu tapi sekarang kau malah ingin pergi kencan dengan si yuri yuri itu." Heechul masih tidak mau meminjamkan sepatunya menatap Hyukjae dengan sengit.

"uhuk! _A..ani_ _hyung_, ini bukan kencan, aku hanya akan pergi membeli keperluan klub dance dengannya. Lagi pula dia hanya _hoobae-_ku di klub dance." Jawab Hyukjae dengan terbatuk.

" Wah, dia seorang junior yang sangat dekat denganmu _Hyung_, kudengar dia memanggilmu _oppa _." Ryeowook berkata santai sambil membersihkan meja.

" _Ya_! Walaupun dia memanggilku _oppa_ bukan berarti aku berkencan dengannya." Jawab Hyukjae ketus sambil menatap penuh harap pada Heechul kembali.

" Pokoknya aku tidak akan meminjamkannya padamu. Dan satu lagi aku setuju dengan perkataan Kyuhyun lebih baik kau jauhi si Yuri itu." Tambah Heechul serius pada Hyukjae.

" _Hyung_ kenapa kau jadi ikut-ikutan mereka sih? Memang apa salahnya aku dekat dengan juniorku di sekolah."

" _Ya! _Orang paling bodohpun akan mengerti, masa kau tidak mengerti. Dari cerita mereka dan ceritamu, jelas masalahmu ini berawal dari si Yuri itu. " Heechul memandang heran pada Hyukjae yang terlalu polos ini. Hyukjae tetap memandang kosong pada semua saudaranya.

" Jelas sekali kalau Choi Siwon itu suka pada Yuri, _hyung_. Berdasarkan perkataan Ryeowook tak mungkin dia iri padamu dalam hal apapun,kecuali satu hal. Kau dekat dengan Yuri dan dia suka pada Yuri." Kyuhyun berusah menjelaskannya pada Hyukaje.

" lebih tepatnya, dia cemburu padamu _hyung_." Suara kekanakan itu mengagetkan semua penghuni rumah . Otomatis mereka melihat pada sumber suara itu. Di sana Henry berdiri entah sudah berapa lama. Seragam SMPnya basah, bibirnya agak pucat, dia mendekap kedua tangannya menggigil karena terlalu lama kehujanan.

"Ya! sudah berapa lama kau disana?" tanya Jungsoo sambil mengulurkan handuk pada Henry.

" Belum lama _hyung_." Jawabnya sambil mengusap rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk.

" _Hyung_ boleh aku makan disini?" Henry menatap penuh harap pada Jungsoo yang paling sayang padanya di rumah itu. Park Jungsoo baru saja mau membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan "ya" pada Henry, tapi ia buru-buru menutupnya lagi demi melihat tampang duo lidah beracun, Kyuhyun dan Heechul yang sepertinya sudah siap menerkam Henry.

Henry masih memandang penuh harap pada makanan yang ada di meja, namun karena tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaannya tadi, ia menatap sekeliling. Jongwoon sudah pergi kelantai dua membawa daftar ujiannya, Ryeowook bergegas pergi menghampiri piring kotor dan mulai menyibukkan diri mencucinya. Jungsoo berdiri terpaku berusaha memberinya kode untuk segera pergi. Dan akhirnya pandangan Henry tertumbuk pada Heechul dan Kyuhyun. Henry merasakan hawa buruk mengelilingi mereka berdua.

"_Hyu..hyung_?" katanya gagap. Kedua laki-laki itu menggamit kedua lengan Henry dan menyeretnya keluar, rupanya terlalu marah sehingga tidak dapat bicara.

" A, apa salahku hyung." Tanya Henry meminta penjelasan.

" Henry-ah, kenapa kau kemari rumahmukan ada disebelah?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan _evil smile_ yang membuat Henry takut.

"_Eomma_ mengunci pintu dan tidak memperbolehkanku masuk sebelum bajuku kering _hyung_." Jelasnya dengan takut-takut.

" Lalu kau fikir aku akan mengizinkanmu masuk kemari dangan seluruh air menitik di lantai?" kata Heechul dalam bisikan tajam pada Henry. Otomatis Henry menelan ludah, mengerti kesalahannya.

"Hyu ... Hyung ..." Katanya Llagi.

" _KAAAAA!_" kata mereka serempak pada Henry, seperti biasa tanpa belas kasih. Dengan bunyi berdebum kedua _namja_ itu menutup pintu dan mengunci Henry diluar. Dengan penuh emosi mereka kembali kedapur dan otomatis mengambil kain pel dan mulai mengepel lantai, seketika itu juga Hyukjae dan Jungsoo mengikuti jejak Jongwoon kembali kekamar mereka. Sambil berjalan menaiki tangga Hyukjae memikirkan semua pembicaraan mereka tadi.

" ini, aku tidak sempat memberikannya tadi." Jungsoo mengulurkan sebuah kertas ketangan Hyukjae.

" Apa ini _hyung_?"

" hanya selebaran di kampus. Katanya kampusku akan mengadakan festival dance musim akhir januari nanti. Jadi pastikan kau ikut karena aku sudah susah payah membawakan selebaran dan formulirnya untukmu." Jelas Jungsoo pada Hyukjae.

" Wah terima kasih _hyung_. Aku pasti akan ikut." Hyukjae berlari kekamarnya sambil memberikan _gummy smile-_nya pada Jungsoo.

~ (- 0 -) ~

Di akhir agustus yang kering dan lembab, jalan-jalan di penuhi debu berterbangan. Seorang laki-laki berjalan dengan langkah ringan di jalan yang berwarna coklat kemerahan. Ia menyeret langkahnya mengikuti orang-orang yang bergegas berangkat ke sekolah. Mata laki-laki itu tidak putus dari segerombolan anak SMA yang tengah bercanda di depannya.

Anak-anak SMA itu terlihat saling berbincang, sesekali mereka tertawa, menertawakan lebih tepatnya salah satu diantara mereka.

"_Hyung_, bisa tidak kau berhenti memakai barang orang tanpa izin. Aku yakin sekarang Jungsoo _hyung_ sedang panik mencari jaketnya. Dan lagi kenapa kau membawa payung? hari ini sepertinya akan cerah." Pemuda yang paling tinggi berujar dengan agak sinis pada _Hyungnya_ yang berdiri tepat disebelahnya.

" Ya, Kyuhyun-ah apa kau bilang? Lebih sopanlah sedikit pada_ hyung_mu. Aku meminjamnya dengan izin Jungsoo _hyung _tau. Dan lagi,kemarin kau bilang hari akan cerah,tapi ternyata hujan dan aku tidak membawa payung, pulangnya di marahi Heechul _hyung_ karena mengotori lantai, jadi karena aku tak percaya padamu, maka hari ini aku bawa payung. " Balas pemuda itu pada Kyuhyun yang tersenyum sinis.

" Tapi, Hyukie-ya ku dengar tadi malam Jungsoo _Hyung_ mencari jaketnya kekamar Ryeowook." tambah pemuda berwajah manis Lee Sungmin pada Hyukjae.

" _Ya! _Lee Sungmin, kau jangan coba-coba membela si evil ini." Hyukjae melotot pada Sungmin yang tersenyum simpul. Lalu mereka semua tertawa dan melanjutkan perjalanan masih bercanda seperti itu dan tidak memperhatikan seorang laki-laki tengah tersenyum sambil mengikuti mereka.

Lee Donghae laki-laki itu, memerhatikan anak-anak SMA di depannya dengan wajah yang terbelah antara rasa senang dan sedih yang sama besarnya. Ia memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana dan mengambil selembar kertas yang hampir lusuh, ia memerhatikannya sebentar lalu menghela napas dan bergegas melewati Hyukjae dan teman-temannya.

" Semoga harimu menyenangkan Hyukjae-ah." Katanya pelan pada dirinya sendiri ketika melewati Hyukjae.

" Hm air? Wookie-ah sepertinya ramalan Kyuhyun salah lagi, ada air menitik di tanganku. Sepertinya akan turun hujan." Hyukjae berkata pada Ryeowook sambil menyeka air yang menitik di tangannya.

"Hyung berhentilah mengatakan omong kosong, tidakkah kau lihat langit cerah seperti itu?" kata Kyuhyun yang tidak terima di permainkan.

~ (/ -_-) / ~

" _Oppa!_" gadis manis itu berlari kearah Hyukjae yang baru keluar dari kelasnya. Ia berteriak cukup keras sehingga orang-orang memandangnya dan Hyukjae.

" Oh Yuri-ah." Jawab Hyukjae datar.

" _Oppa_, sabtu depan jadikan?" Yuri, gadis itu bertanya pada Hyukjae dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang lucu, jelas sekali ia mengharapkan janji yang telah dibuat oleh _sunbae_nya.

" _Ne_?" tanya Hyukjae dengan wajah polos.

" Jangan katakan kau lupa." Gadis itumenatap Hyukjae sengit bersiap-siap marah kalau Hyukjae melupakan janjinya.

" _A..ani_. tentu saja aku tidak lupa, aku akan menjemputmu jam 4 OK?" kata Hyukjae sambil mencubit hidung Yuri gemas.

" _appo_" teriak Yuri sambil memukul tangan Hyukjae. Mereka berdua tertawa.

Tanpa Hyukjae sadari ia menangkap tatapan Choi Siwon yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Melihat tatapan itu Hyukjae merasa semua perkatan Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun benar,lebih baik ia berhati-hati mulai sekarang.

" _Oppa_, kau kenapa?" Yuri memutuskan lamunan Hyukjae.

" _Anieo_. Yuri-ah bisa tidak kau tidak memanggilku _Oppa_ ketika kita berada di sekolah. Panggil saja aku _Sunbae_ sama seperti yang lain." Bukannya takut tapi Hyukjae juga mengerti kapan saatnya ia harus mendengarkan nasehat orang lain walaupun itu Kyuhyun sekalipun. Tatapan dingin Choi Siwon padanya telah menyadarkan Hyukjae kalu ia benar-benar menyukai Yuri. Jadi ini untuk jaga-jaga saja.

"Oppa ..! Anda?" tanya Yuri sedikit cemas.

" Tidak, tidak apa-apa aku hanya ingin menganggapmu sama seperti _hoobae_-ku yang lain. Aku akan menjemputmu jam 4." Kata Hyukjae sambil berlari menuju kantin. Sementara Yuri agak tidak terima dengan jawaban Hyukjae tadi.

Hyukjae bergabung dengan Sungmin, Shindong dan Jongwoon untuk makan siang. Mereka bertiga sedang membahas sesuatu ketika Hyukjae datang.

" Apa yang kalian bertiga bicarakan?" tanya Hyukjae saat ia bergabuang.

" oh? Bukan hal penting, hanya seorang laki-laki asing yang duduk di tepi lapangan basket." Jawab Shin Donghee yang lebih senang dipanggil Shindong daripada Donghee itu.

" memangnya ada apa dengan laki-laki itu _hyung_?" tanya Hyujae lagi sambil mengaduk makanannya.

" Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja Jongwoon dan Sungmin merasa pernah melihatnya."balas Shindong.

" Oh siapa?" tanya Hyukjae lagi, kali ini pada Jongwoon dan Sungmin yang masi menatap laki-laki misterius itu.

" Hah entahlah,tapi rasanya aku mengenalinya." Kata sungmin.

"Oh? Lee Donghae?" hyukjae juga memerhatikan laki-laki itu.

" Kau kenal dia?" tanya mereka kompak pada Hyukjae.

" _Ani_.. tapi semalam dia meminjamkanku payung. Ah iya, payungnya ada di kelas,lebih baik di kembalikan sekarang." Hyukjae bergegas menuju kelasnya untuk mengambil payung milik Donghae. Sementara itu Lee Donghae tersenyum dari kejauhan melihat Hyukjae yang menyadari keberdaannya. Namun tiba-tiba ia berwajah sedih seolah senyumnya tadi adalah sebuah kesalahan.

" Lee Donghae-ssi, kau masih ingat aku kan?" kata Hyukjae saat ia berhadapan dengan Donghae yang duduk di tepi lapangan basket.

" Tentu, mana mungkin aku melupakanmu." Jawab Donghae.

" Ini, ku kembalikan payungnya." Hyukaje mengulurkan payung itu kepada Donghae.

" Ha Sudah kubilangkan kau tidak usah mengembalikannya." Donghae tersenyum sedih pada Hyukjae.

"Mana mungkin aku tak mengembalikannya. Anggap saja aku meminjamnya semalam" kata Hyukjae lagi.

" Baikalah kalau kau memaksa." Donghae menerima payung itu dari tangan Hyukjae.

" Tapi,ngomong-ngmong kenapa kau kemari? Kau murid sekolah ini juga?. Kurasa bukan karena aku jarang melihatmu." Tanya Hyukjae pada Lee Donghae yang kini menatap lurus ke pada tiga orang laki-laki yang memerhatikan mereka dengan sengit di kantin.

" Bukan, aku bukan murid disini. Aku kemari hanya untuk mengingat seseorang." Jawab Donghae sambil tersenyum pada ketiga orang yang ada di kantin itu.

"Oh." Hyujae berkata pelan sambil mengikuti arah Pandangan Donghae.

" Tapi Hyukjae-ssi.."

" Panggil aku Hyukjae saja." Kata Hyukjae.

" Baiklah sebagai gantinya kau boleh memanggilku Donghae. Tapi Hyukjae kenapa mereka terus menatap kemari?"

" Oh, jangan perdulikan mereka, mereka bertiga teman-temanku. Mereka Jongwoon hyung dan Sungmin merasa mengenalmu." Jawab Hyukjae.

" Oh, Jongwoon hyung dan Sungmin ya?"kata Donghaen halus lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

" Ne?" kata Hyukjae bingung.

" Bukan apa-apa. Oh iya terima kasih payungnya, aku akan pergi sekarang. Kuharap kau punya payung cadangan karena sepertinya sore ini akan hujan lebat." Donghae membuka payungnya dan pergi. Sejenak Hyukjae bingung karena langit cerah saat itu, sampai ia merasakan setitik air menetes diwajahnya , foxrain, begitu mereka menyebut hujan di tengah hari yang cerah. Sama seperti hujan mendadak di tengah siang yang panas Lee Donghae menyusup kekehidupan Hyukjae.

- (_ _) ~

**TBC**


End file.
